The Warriors Are Back
by LittleRoseDoll
Summary: Three Girls have a run in with a wanted Gang called the Warriors. Rated M for Language and some offensive actions. I'm not sure what Category this would fall under, its kinna Humor/Drama/Romance/Adventure I guess with some Mild themes of angst (One of the Characters is pretty offensive) I wrote this awhile back.
1. Chapter 1

The night was dark and eerie and Roxy knew that it wasn't safe for her to be out at this time of the night, but she had nowhere else to go. Roxy's long reddish-brown hair flowed over her black tank top that barely covered her stomach. Her dark blue jeans were tight on her small frame. Minutes later Roxy saw shadowy figures surround her. 'Oh, Shit!' she thought to herself, slipping her black finger-less gloves back on her hands. The streetlamps illuminated one of the figures slightly. He was about 6'0", had light brown hair, and wore a red vest, and jeans. The young man nodded and three more of the shadows stepped forward all of them wore the same thing as the first man, but all looked very different. The second man had dark brown hair and was also about 6'0". He was larger in muscle mass than the others but did not look too fast. He wore a black shirt underneath his vest and wore black finger-less gloves unlike the rest of the group, and His sly smile sent chills down Roxy's spine.

"Roxy,Roxy?" A young girl of about 18, with long light brown hair yelled finally running into the 19 year old. "Jessica, be careful!" Roxy yelled. Jessica then noticed the four young men under the streetlamp. She looked from the young man who was wearing a cowboy hat who was the same 5'9" as the other man who looked like a he had not lost all of his baby fat. 'Oh, Great!' Jessica thought her eyes finally landing on the muscular young man. 'Help!' She thought as the young man's smile went from sly to demented. Jessica stared down at her skinny jeans with holes in them. She wore the same tank top as Roxy and she carried two hoodies, one her's and one Roxy's, both black. "Roxy catch!" Jessica yelled throwing her the second hoodie. Roxy caught it and they both put them on.

The muscular young man reached out to grab Jessica, but the first man grabbed his arm and shoved him back. "Ajax," the first young man started to say to the muscular one "You need to leave them alone, now!" He finished. "Sorry girls, I'm Swan, that's Ajax, Cowboy and Vermin." he said pointing from the muscular one, to the one who wore a cowboy hat, and lastly to the one who looked like he still had some of his baby fat. Roxy glared at him and then she spoke, "I'm Roxy and this is my sister Jessica." She said her beautiful green eyes glinting dangerously. Jessica straightened out her hoodie and grabbed Roxy's arm. "We can't trust them, we don't know them." she hissed staring at Ajax.

Swan had overheard what Jessica had said and he stepped forward. "Trust me, we have people after our asses all of the time we couldn't afford any more enemies." He said. Roxy thought for a moment. "You guys are the Warriors?!" She yelped happily suddenly realizing what she did and calming down. Swan nodded half smiling. A low throaty growl came from Ajax as he stared at the two girls. Jessica squeaked and hid behind Roxy. Swan turned around and glared harshly at Ajax. Another throaty growl came from Ajax, "Fuck it!" he muttered throwing down his arms in surrender. Swan stepped forward and took Roxy's arm. "We could help you, keep you safe." Swan said to Roxy. "Jess? What do you think of that?" Roxy asked her sister. Jessica glared at Ajax and cowered a little bit. "Don't worry about him, he's virtually harmless." Swan said glaring at Ajax who backed off a little bit. Jessica nodded at Roxy and sighed. "Ok, Swan if Jess is ok with it then so am I, but you need to keep a collar on him." Roxy said pointing at Ajax who let out another growl.

Swan took Jessica's hand and moved her away from Ajax. "Vermin and I will watch over you, Jessica." Swan said ripping the bottom of Ajax's vest and tying one half around Jessica's wrist and the other half around Roxy's, Showing everyone, the two girls were with them. "Ajax, Cowboy you will be watching over Roxy. And Ajax be nice." Swan said as another low growl came from Ajax. Roxy rolled her eyes and slapped him across the face. Ajax glared at her with a look of anger and confusion. "You deserved that man." Cowboy said looking at Ajax. "Yeah you really did dude." Vermin replied only seconds after Cowboy spoke. Swan laughed, it was a strong yet soft sound. "Asshole!" Jessica said covering it with a coughing noise. With that Ajax growled again this time raising his fist, warning Jessica not to do that, ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxy smiled to herself. 'That Ajax is quite the Character.' She thought. "What are you smiling at, Bitch!" Ajax snarled through clenched teeth. Roxy shook her head and kept on smiling. "Nothing really." she said laughing softly. Ajax stared at her and scoffed. Up ahead Swan and Jessica walked silently as Vermin talked up a storm. "Shut up, you're fucking annoying me." Ajax yelled at Vermin who was now talking about how Ajax could come across as a douchbag, but was really a nice guy. "Yeah, and when does he become nice?" Jessica asked Vermin, but before Vermin could answer Swan spoke up. "Never really he'll just stop trying to beat you up and finally give in." Swan said, Ajax growled again. Jessica held back so she could talk to Roxy. "Give us a minute will you guys?" Roxy asked. Swan nodded, but kept his eye on them just to make sure they were safe. "Roxy, I think that Swan is cute." Jessica whispered. "Yeah, I know Jess, I kinna like Ajax." Roxy said to her sister. "What do we do?" Jessica asked Roxy. "Play it cool, don't let it show." Roxy said straightening out her hoodie. The two girls walked back to their groups and began on their way again.

Cowboy looked at Roxy then at Ajax and then back at Roxy. Roxy nodded, she knew that Cowboy knew that she liked Ajax. Cowboy blinked and looked confused as if asking her why. Roxy understood and shrugged, just as Ajax turned his head. "What are you guys doing? Communicating telepathically?" Ajax jabbed. Cowboy shook his head and face-palmed. Suddeny Swan glanced back, "Will you hurry up!" He snapped at Cowboy, Roxy and Ajax. Ajax rolled his eyes and groaned. Cowboy and Roxy rushed up behind Jessica and Swan. Still in the back Ajax snarled and jogged up behind Roxy and Cowboy. "You two act like two chicks at a damn sleepover." Ajax snapped at Cowboy and Roxy. "Well you act like you are so cool and you kno what you actually are? You're a fucking douchbag! That's what!" Roxy yelled back. "You two, stop arguing like an old married couple." Swan snapped. "He started it!" "She started it!" Roxy and Ajax yelled at the same time. "I don't give a flying fuck who started it, I am finishing it!" Swan yelled, unaware that behind him Vermin was mimicking him by mouthing everything he was saying. Cowboy pointed at Vermin and Swan groaned. "Vermin, you mock me one more time I will have Ajax rip you a new one!" Swan said sharply. Vermin glanced over at Ajax who had an evil grin on his face, and mumbled something under his breath.

Roxy rolled her eyes and fought back the urge to slap Ajax again. Cowboy looked behind him where Ajax was sulking. "He is such an asshole." he whispered to Roxy who nodded back. Cowboy shrugged and sighed. Swan and Jessica were standing up ahead about six yards from where Roxy and Cowboy were. Swan groaned and waited impatiently, as Jessica leaned up against a building. "Would you kindly tell us where the hell we are going?" Roxy said putting her hands on her hips when they all caught up to Swan and Jessica. "There is a vacant building not to far up ahead, we'll go there." Swan said pulling Jessica closer to the group. The six of them walked for another thirty minutes and then stopped in front of a small, old theater.

"Well, Well, Well, Look what we have here." A tall vampire red haired girl of about nineteen said rounding the corner. "Watch it, you better keep your distance." Roxy said standing in front of the group. "Ok kid fine have it your way, I was actually looking for the Warriors anyway, and it seems I have found them." The girl said running her fingers over the mesh part of her tank top. "Well, Lexi how are you?" Cowboy asked the girl. "Ahh... Cowboy, I am fine. Really, You keeping tabs on me?" Lexi said sarcastically. "N-n-no, I-I mean n-not r-really." Cowboy said blushing."Who is this?" Lexi asked circling Roxy. "My name is Roxy." Roxy said through clenched teeth. "I like you already Roxy, you are Always ready to fight, huh?" Lexi said walking over to Ajax who almost tripped as he stepped away from her. "Awww... Ajax, I don't bite..." Lexi started to say, "Usually." She muttered, seemingly to no one particular. Ajax stared at her and snarled. "Ok, Cut it out. That's Enough Lexi, we need to get inside, its not safe out here." Swan said. Lexi smiled at Roxy who smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

The seven of them stood outside the old theater for another minute or so and then Swan opened the door. "I am so not going in there." Jessica said shaking her head and crossing her arms. "Fine, Stay out here, alone." Ajax growled picking Roxy up and lifting his chin so she would not knock him in the jaw while she was struggling to get down. Swan took Jessica's arm and dragged her inside while Lexi and Cowboy dragged a defiant Vermin inside. "Put me down!" Roxy yelled, kicking Ajax in the side. At that moment Ajax dropped Roxy on one of the seats in the main theater. "Gently!" she yelled at Ajax, "Oh so now you tell me." Ajax said sarcastically. Roxy stood up and cracked her knuckles, "You asked for it, Asshole!" Roxy yelled. Ajax took off running through the theater and Roxy took off after him. "You think he'll hurt her?" Jessica asked Lexi. "I think we should be worried about her hurting him!" Lexi said with a smile. "You think she can even catch him?" Vermin asked. "Ahhhh... hey, stop it, ow!" Ajax yelled from the front of the main theater where they were all standing. "I think she did." Swan said. Cowboy raced to find a seat close enough to the fight to see it, but far enough to not get hurt. Swan, Lexi, Jessica, and Vermin all sat down next to Cowboy.

Roxy was merciless, she jabbed Ajax, first in the jaw, then the ribs, and then in the stomach. Ajax tried to block her attacks but each time he tried she would just end up hitting him where he couldn't protect at the time. Finally Ajax got into a place where he could do something, he grabbed Roxy around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down, Put me down, Put me down!" Roxy yelled as she kicked and punched him. Ajax laughed at her feeble attempts to free herself from his grip. "Ajax, put her down, and gently please." Swan snapped. Ajax growled and jumped off the stage. "Fine!" he snarled sitting Roxy on a seat. Roxy smirked at him and began to laugh.  
Lexi walked over to Roxy and smiled at her. "Nice, you really gave him a good fight. He likes a good fight every once and a while, and by that I mean anytime he can get into one." Lexi said grabbing Roxy's hand and helping her up off the seat. "Thanks, I guess. Sorry for earlier I am kinda..." Roxy started. "A bitch." Ajax snarled rolling his eyes. "Thank you Ajax..." Roxy said, "... for your two cents!" she finished as she hit him with Jessica's backpack. Ajax rubbed his shoulder and scoffed. "Sluts!" He yelled at Lexi and Roxy. "You know it." Roxy said taking off her hoodie and wiggling her shoulders suggestively. "Whatever." Lexi said following the rest of the group to the lobby of the theater.


End file.
